This invention relates to an analog-to-digital converter (hereinafter referred to as an A/D converter) which is used, for example, for digitalizing signals in ATF (automatic track finding mechanism) of a DAT (digital audio tape-recorder), and more particularly to an A/D converter which is simplified in structure compared to conventional converters of the similar type.
The ATF mechanism of DAT is generally used to guide a head so that the head can always trace an intended track. Utilizing the fact that while a head is tracing a predetermined track appropriately, crosstalks from adjacent tracks on both sides become identical in amount, the running speed of a tape is controlled to adjust the positional relation between the head and tracks. The structure of the mechanism in R-DAT (DAT of rotary head type)is different from that in an 8-mm PCM DAT.